CSI: Across the Pond
by The Doctors New Assistant
Summary: Greg Sanders friend, A CSI Lab technician from London, has come to Vegas for work. But Greg and the team soon find themselves investigating a crime where its roots began across the pond. GregOC Maybe a hint of GrissomSara


Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play in their world :) A rewrite of an old fic i started but never finished. Which hopefully WILL get updated regulary since I am now versed a litle better in CSI. (4 seasons and counting in fact lol) anyway, Greg/OC maybe a slight hint of Gil/Sara but we will see ;)

* * *

It was early evening in Vegas; the sun was just about to set over the deserts that surrounded America's biggest playground. At the CSI lab was fairly quiet at this time, well all except for one room. In the DNA lab, Greg Sanders bobbed his head to a rock song that filled the room. Picking up a small stack of files, he walked over to a filing cabinet and began to place them back inside. Singing to himself

"_That little devil on my shoulder says, I made you do those things you did…"_

He closed the cabinet and turned around, but was startled as he came face to face with Gil Grissom who was leaning against the labs glass door. His superior smirked and pushed his glasses back onto his nose with a free hand. Greg pulled a face as he walked across the room

Geez, Grissom, do you have to sneak up on people like that"

"You know me Greg, I like my employees sharp"

Grissom said as Greg turned off the CD player and began gathering some papers from the labs mass spectrometer. Grissom watched the young lab tech and noticed his chipper mood as he logged out of his computer station ready for the next tech to

"You seem in strangely high spirits after a 12 hour shift, Greg…So here is my question…is there a reason why you've been going around with that grin on your face all day?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Ok, do you remember me mentioning someone named Lucy Davidson?"

The CSI lab tech from London? The one you met at the seminar on new CSI Technology in Chicago last year?"

Greg nodded. Lucy Davidson was a young woman from England, A lab tech, like himself, for the CSI unit of Central London. A year younger than Greg, Lucy had a degree in forensic chemistry and the pair met while both attending a CSI seminar, as representatives of their respective crime labs. They had been sitting next to each other in the massive auditorium, while professors droned on about topics ranging from new versions of the _Logicube Celldek_ to _Trajectory Rods_. Wanting to introduce himself and break the Ice, things didn't quite go to plan however, when Greg accidentally knocked a cup of lukewarm coffee over her during a lecture on Bloodborne Pathogens. Although embarrassing, both saw the funny side and soon got to know each other well over the 5 day seminar. Eventually though it was time to say goodbye, so they exchanged e-mails, phone numbers and addresses, and had kept in touch ever since.

"Yeah, well Brass told me she has been considered for transfer and she's coming here for 6 months work experience. She's staying with me, might be kinda cool having a flatmate again. But all this pending interview of course."

Greg said looking at Grissom, emphasizing his last statement as they made their way to the locker room. Greg shrugged his lab coat off and opened his locker, rummaging around and pulling out a forest green hooded top and a pair of black converse shoes. Grissom opened his own locker and pulled out a few hundred plus page entomology books, his version of light reading

"Well if what I hear about her from her supervisor is right then that shouldn't be too much of a problem for me will it. We need an extra pair of hands now that Hodges is on part time. And I look forward to extracting a pint of her blood"

Grissom smirked and Greg rolled his eyes as he finished pulling on his shoes and sweater. Standing up, he grabbed his backpack from inside the locker and closed it with a metallic clank

"Yeah, just don't make her feet all red and blistered like you did mine"

"It was one time!"

Gil said exasperatedly and Greg shot the entomologist a funny look, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He turned towards his supervisor and did an over the top theatrical bow

"And with that Mon Capitan, I bid you adieu"

Greg said cheekily as he turned towards the door. Grissom was sure that he could detect a spring in the young mans step as he clocked out and left for the exit. Gil shook his head and shut his locker. He sensed a figure approaching him from behind. A feminine giggle filled his ears

"Good to see Greg back to his old self isn't it?"

Catherine Willows said as she stood next to Gil, arms crossed across her front. The tall blonde woman looked at her superior who nodded slightly. Its had been a good 5 months since a misdemeanour from Catherine caused the DNA lab to explode, seriously injuring Greg in the process. He managed to make a full recovery but even when he returned to work he was almost a shell of his former self, nervous in the lab and distant. Thankfully however he had improved immensely since. He was about to ask Catherine something when his cell phone rang. Picking the device off his belt he flipped it open and held it up towards his mouth. Catherine watched and her own pager went off. As she read the message Gil answered his phone

"Grissom…. Uh Huh, Yeah we'll be right there. DB at the Neon Club 6819 Pewter road"

"And a Disturbance reported at 1128 Mannory Bolevard, I'll take Warrick"

Catherine said and Gil nodded as she began sending messages to Sara, Warrick and Nick en route to the prep room

* * *

Well thats the intro, R and R but please be gentle begs Next part should be up in a day or so hopefully crosses fingers 


End file.
